That Time I Got on the Wrong Elevator
by jojofry83
Summary: A SHIELD intern just can't catch a break. Takes place during Captain America: Winter Soldier.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America. All rights belong to Marvel and Disney. This story is fan made and is simply to be enjoyed! **

Chapter One: An Ode to Coffee

It was only my second day interning in SHIELD's accounting department, and I was already flustered. This morning I missed my bus and was running late as a result. I had a bunch of folders with financial documents in one arm, and a steaming cup of coffee in my other hand. I NEEDED this coffee to make it through the day. Instead of taking the stairs like I normally would, I took the elevator. It should have been faster but I was wrong…

I fumbled to push the down button, and glanced at my watch. Of course, I'm late. As I was in deep thought hoping I wouldn't be fired, a group of men from the "meathead," aka the defense, department surrounded me. The doors opened to reveal Captain America already in the elevator. It's not something I expected to see. I shuffled to the back corner of the elevator and hoped to avoid notice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cap move aside slightly to the left of me….He noticed me? I immediately knew I had to text my friend about this.

I didn't know where to look, so I kept shifting my gaze around the elevator every few seconds. As the elevator picked up more people, I noticed Cap becoming more and more tense. I watched him move forward every time more suspicious people entered the elevator. Something was going to go down. I tightened my grip on my coffee because I was starting to get nervous.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" Cap said quietly but with authority. I raised my finger, too nervous to say anything. Nobody noticed me. And that's when all hell broke loose. I stood there frozen in shock as the men started attacking Cap. I pressed myself harder against the window, and tried not to get punched. _I'm only an intern_, was my only thought. After a few moments of fighting, most of the men were down. Cap was struggling with that douche canoe, Rumlow. Not thinking, I stumbled into action and threw my steaming coffee on Rumlow. MY sacrifice distracted Rumlow enough to allow Cap to deal the final blow. "Is that hazelnut I smell?" Cap asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite." I squeaked.

The elevator finally arrived at its destination, and the doors slowly opened to reveal several armed men with their guns trained at Cap.

"Drop the shield and put your hands in the air," exclaimed one of the armed men. Cap immediately broke the elevator with his shield and we plummeted a few floors. Cap pried the doors open to reveal more armed men coming at us. Then he closed the doors, and pulled me to his side. "I can't exactly leave you here. I'm sorry about this," he said.

"Ok," I cheeped. He looked around for a moment. He glanced out of the window and then back at me. I felt his arm close tighter around my waist, lifting me off the ground. Before I could protest, he threw us through the glass side. We hurtled through the air, and I screamed as my WELL ORGANIZED papers scattered everywhere. We plummeted through the glass ceiling to the concrete. I landed on top of Cap. I immediately rolled off of him. He groaned, got up, and sprinted away. I sat there and mourned the loss of my favorite coffee cup, not yet able to process what just happened. As I checked myself for injuries, I thought, _What is my boss going to say about the papers?_

Chapter Two: I Should Take the Train

After explaining the elevator incident to my boss, he had me work on my day off to correct the lost paperwork. I was taking the bus to work when I heard loud explosions coming from the freeway above us. Cap flew through the window. _Not again_, I thought. The bus flipped on its side. Cap landed a few seats in front of me as I took a spill myself. Cap lifted his head and looked around the bus. We made eye contact and I shook my head at him. Somebody started shooting at the bus, and I scrambled to find cover. Cap sprang to his feet and ran out of the bus. I hid in the bus for a few moments as I heard the gun fire move farther down the street. Thinking it safe enough, I finally exited the bus. I heard sirens, so I headed towards them. I saw Cap, the Black Widow, and some unknown man being surrounded by dick bag Rumlow and SHIELD agents. I scurried past them, now REALLY late for work. _My boss will fire me if I miss today_, I thought.

Chapter 3: No More Shortcuts

Finally, the financial documents were completed and back in order. Eager to show my boss, I decided to take a short cut through the control center of SHIELD. I immediately noticed something strange in the atmosphere as I quietly crept through the aisle. Suddenly, Rumlow and his men started yelling, and I dropped my papers. I heard guns clicking, and lifted my head. Everyone had guns pointing at each other. I bent down to reorganize the papers. _I will get this paperwork to my boss even if it kills me,_ I thought.

Gunshots erupted and I army crawled my way to the other side of the room making sure the papers were safely tucked between my chest and my left arm. I scurried out the door and made a break for my boss' office. He wasn't there yet. I spun around the room, debating what to do with the paperwork. Eventually, I just left it on his desk.

I heard an engine and looked out the window. The hellicarrier was careening towards the building. I ran as fast as I could out of there. I finally made it outside and watched as all three hellicarriers plunged into the Potomac. I stood there in shock for a few moments. My boss walked up next to me and asked me what had just happened.

I answered, "I honestly have no idea."

"Did you put the paperwork on my desk?" he asked.

"That was the last thing I did before the building was destroyed,"

"Well, we have to redo it again, and add in the damages from today."

_I'm never going to get this damn paperwork finished_, I thought. "I'll get right on it!"

Moral of the story: I keep all my files on a flashdrive hanging from a lanyard. Also, don't be an intern at SHIELD. Don't expect to get too much work done.


End file.
